Howl of the Kubrow
Howl of the Kubrow is a Quest introduced in Update 14. This short quest tasks players with finding the equipment necessary to create their own personal Kubrow. Progression NOTE: You may wish to buy an Incubator Power Core Blueprint from the Market (50,000 Credits) and start crafting it (needs 100,000 Credits, 4,500 Nano Spores, 2 Control Modules, 1 Argon Crystal and 8 hours) prior to commencing this quest to ensure minimal turnaround time. # Go to Fossa, Venus and defeat Jackal. Upon the end of the mission, you will unlock the "Howl of the Kubrow" quest. #Once back aboard the Liset, go to the Codex and open Quests. Select "Howl of the Kubrow" and choose 'Begin Quest'. #Go to the Navigation and choose "Install Segment". A "HOWL OF THE KUBROW" holo-sign will appear over the map console. ##A Lotus transmission will begin; she will tell you to go to Elara, Jupiter (Survival) to find the Incubation module. #Select Elara from the Solar Map and commence the mission. ##The mission will proceed as normal. #After 5 minutes, the Tenno operative will find the Incubator. You may choose to leave or continue fighting. #Once back aboard the Liset, go to the empty stasis pad area near the Arsenal and select "Install Segment". ##The Incubator will appear on the stasis pad; selecting it will tell you what you need to commence incubating your Kubrow. #Select E Prime, Earth (Exterminate) from the Solar Map to find an egg. You can also purchase one for 10. ## Be Warned! Currently, only one Kubrow Egg can be in your inventory! If you manage to get a drop of a second Egg while you still have first Egg in your inventory, it will be impossible to pick the second egg up; you will be forced to leave it behind. Use your Kubrow Egg by placing it into Kubrow Incubator before farming for more Eggs. #Once you have acquired an egg by destroying Kubrow Dens, you need an Incubator Power Core. You can either Rush it (if not ready by the time you have the Egg) or purchase a ready made for 35. These items are found in the Market. #After collecting the Power Core and the Egg incubation will start and the egg will hatch (once egg hatches you can pet the baby Kubrow by pressing melee button next to the Incubator). From here on out the player will need to care for the Kubrow, managing both its strength and health attributes. #After 36 hours the Kubrow will reach adulthood. The player must then go to Earth to obtain a collar from the Grineer via a 5 wave defense mission. When you have obtained the collar, you will be able to deploy the Kubrow as a companion to fight alongside you. Intercepted Message INTERCEPTED CORPUS MESSAGE: Where is my Kubrow? Sidenotes *Once beginning Howl of the Kubrow quest. You will receive an intercepted message in your Inbox. It provides some background/lore on what the Corpus were doing with the Incubation module. *You may choose to either buy the Egg in the market for 10 platinum or farm it at E Prime, Earth. *By default, the Liset has 2 Open Stasis slots available. Media Kubrow Egg.jpg Pet Baby Kubrow 2.jpg|To Pet Baby Kubrow Press Melee Button Pet Baby Kubrow.jpg HOW TO GET A KUBROW - Warframe Hints Tips Category:Update 14 Category:Kubrow Category:Quest